terra_australis_minecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Windor Mineshaft
Windor Mineshaft can be acccessed by going down the mineshaft eleveator located in the southwest corner of Windor and contains 10 Coal Ore nodes, 6 Iron Ore nodes, 3 Mithril Ore nodes and 2 Diamond Ore nodes, as well as multiple Tin Ore and Copper Ore nodes. There is a room to the south with 4 Coal Ore nodes and 4 Iron Ore nodes, three rooms to the east, one containing 3 Mithril Ore nodes and 2 Coal Ore nodes, the other containing 2 Coal Ore nodes and leading to a room containing 2 Diamond Ore nodes and a room to the west containing 3 Iron Ore nodes and 2 Coal Ore nodes. There are also Tin Ore and Copper Ore nodes littered throughout these rooms. Mining routes Players can take multiple routes to fill an inventory, however the quickest route before being able to mine Diamond Ore and skipping Tin Ore and Copper Ore, taking about 3 minutes including banking is: # Start at south room, mine Coal Ore nodes first then Iron Ore nodes, (8) # east room, mine Coal Ore nodes located near the Diamond Ore nodes to the east, (10) # east room, mine Mithril Ore nodes first then Coal Ore nodes, (15) # south room, mine Coal Ore nodes then Iron Ore nodes again, (23) # west room, mine Iron Ore nodes and Coal Ore nodes, (28) # south room, mine Iron Ore nodes and Coal Ore nodes leaving one as inventory would be full, (35) This results in a total of 14 or 15 iron, 17 or 18 coal and 3 mithril, for a total of 1696 exp or 1712 exp, or around 34k experience per hour. An alternative route resulting in more Mithril Ore but taking slightly more time, around 3:15 including banking would be: # Start at east room, mine Mithril Ore first then Coal Ore, mine the two Coal Ore nodes (and the two Diamond Ore nodes if 47+ Mining) on the way out, (7) # south room, mine Coal Ore nodes first then Iron Ore nodes, (15) # west room mine Iron Ore nodes and Coal Ore nodes in, (20) # south room mine Iron Ore nodes first and Coal Ore nodes, (28) # east room, mine Mithril Ore first then Coal Ore, mine the two Coal Ore nodes on the way out (skip mining the two additional Coal Ore nodes if you mined the Diamond Ore earlier) (35) However due to the longer respawn time on Mithril Ore nodes, this route can't be repeated consecutively and must be alternated with the following route: * Start at south room, mine Coal Ore nodes first then Iron Ore nodes, (8) * west room mine Iron Ore nodes and Coal Ore nodes, (13) * south room, mine Coal Ore nodes first then Iron Ore nodes, (21) * east room, mine Mithril Ore first then Coal Ore, mine the two Coal Ore nodes or the two Diamond Ore nodes if 47+ Mining on the way out, (28) * south room mine Iron Ore nodes first and Coal Ore nodes in, leaving one as inventory would be full, (35)